The Unforgivable
by mysteryheart
Summary: What really should have happened when jacob forced himself on Bella and Charlie pleaded indifference. Actions have consequences and i think. its time a couple of stubborn men learned that. Jacob-bashing. Not for jacob lovers ( currently experiencing technical difficulties with my chapters being cut off. please hold on while I try to fic the issue)
1. crossed the line

* * *

**A/N: ook im sure im not the only one who was burning in fury when jacob forced himself on Bella, how the situation should have been handled when charlie began acting indiffrent.**

* * *

Bella ran into the hohouse furious as she dialed Edwards number. "Hey bells! your home early! did you have a good time?" Charlie asked as he walked into the kitchen where jacob had the decency to stand as far away from Bella as the room allowed.

"She thinks she broke her hand " Jacob supplied. "Punching my face" he added

Bella tuned them out she was sure that even if her dad favored the mutt he wouldnt stand for someone sexually assulting his daughter.

"Hello bella, you left your phone. did jacob drive you home?" He asked.

Bella could feel the tears welling up in her eyes as she thickly responded. "Yea, can you emmett and jasper come take me to Carlisle? I think my hand is broken. i punched jacob in the face." She said breaking off into a sob.

" Not that I Dont think thats a good idea but why did you punch Jacob love and why are you crying?" He asked worriedly. Bella could hear him getting into the car.

"He-He Kissed me! He forced himself on me Edward a-and I couldn't stop him! I tried to tell him no. I tried to push him away. I even tried to turn my head but hhe just held me there and assulted me! I didnt even hurt him when I punched him!" Bella sobbed. adding the last part in a slightly hysterical tone.

" well I could hurt him for you if you'd like and we'll be there in a minute." Edward said in a furious tone. And Bella could hear him slam the accelerator.

Feeling a bit more relieved she hung up the phone to hear Charlies response to jacob. "Good for you kid!" She heard Charlie congradulating Jacob.

She snapped, Her father was there. congradulating her attacker and that _mongrel _was standing there with a smug smirk on his face.

"Good for him? GOOD FOR FUCKING HIM!?!" Bella raged. Charlie looked at her shocked and Jacob's smirk fell. "Now Bella-" Her dad said soothingly.

this only incensed her further. "DONT YOU BELLA ME CHARLIE! JACOB FORCED HIMSELF ON ME! FORCED ME TO KISS HIM WHILE I FOUGHT WITH EVERY FIBER OF MY BEING TO GET AWAY FROM HIM. AND WHEN I TRIED TO TURN MY FACE HE HELD MY FACE STILL WITH HIS FILTHY HANDS. I TRIED SO HARD TO GET AWAY I I'LL HAVE BRUISES TOMORROW ALONG MY JAW!

YOUR A FUCKING COP! THE CHIEF OF POLICE AND MY FATHER! WHAT IF HE HAD GONE FURTHER AND RAPED ME HUH!?! WHAT THEN!?! WOULD YOU HAVE PAT HIM ON THE BACK!?! GIVEN HIM A FUCKING MEDAL FOR FORCING HIMSELF ON ME?

BECAUSE I DONT THINK YOU REALIZE CHARLIE JUST HOW LUCKY I WAS TONIGHT TO GET AWAY WITH BRUISES. AND A BROKEN HAND! HE COULD HAVE GONE FURTHER! HE COULD HAVE RAPED ME TILL I WAS BROKEN AND BLEEDING! AND HE PROBABLY WOULD HAVE TRIED IF ME BREAKING MY HAND DIDN'T BREAK HIM OUT OF HIS DELUSIONAL FUCKING FANTASY WHERE I SOMEHOW LIKED BEING SEXUALLY ASSULTED.

DO YOU KNOW THE ENTIRE WAY HERE I SAT WITH MY HAND ON THE DOOR HANDLE!?! DO YOU KNOW THAT HE GLOATED THE ENTIRE TIME!?! TAUNTING ME!?! SAYING HOW I LIKED IT AND HOW EDWARD COULDN'T DO ANYTHING TO HIM!?! HOW EDWARD

MY LOVING RESPECTFUL BOYFRIEND DIDNT HAVE ANYTHING ON HIM!?! HOW HE OPENLY FANTAZIZED AND DELUDED HIMSELF INTO BELIEVING THAT NOW THAT HE'S KISSED ME EVERY TIME I KISS EDWARD I'LL BE THINKING OF HIM!?!" Bella raged

Sometime during her rant Edward and his entire family had shown up. all of them looking furious. and for the first time that night. jacob paled. and Charlie tried to collect himself. " Now Bella-" Charlie began. "Dont" she cut him off in a quieter tone. "Dont you dare try to justify what he did to me. i'm done. I can't live with you anymore." Bella said crossing her arms as she craddl e her broken hand.

Charlie looked pained now. "Please Bella, your angry you dont know what your saying. calm down and we can talk about this" He pleaded.

" There's nothing to talk about _Charlie, _you've clearly stated where you stand in this. Rosalie, Alice can you please go to my room and pack up all my stuff? Thanks." She said as the two females headed for her room.

Carlisle was now in coven leader mode. "Jacob Black you know consequences of breaking the treaty, this is the _second_ time you have done so. I Have already contacted your father and the Council of elders for your tribe. the first time we let you off because you didn't know better

that cannot be said for now." Hee said sternly.

Jacob glared at the cullens. " I didn't break the treaty! all I did was kiss the girl I love, and I know she loves me to. she just hasn't realized it yet. even her father would prefer I date her than your son." Jacob protested.

The Cullens all glared at Jacob. "You did break the treaty, you attacked a member of our family, and before you go protesting that Bella isn't apart of our family i'll tell you here and now that she is just as much apart of my family as either Alice or Rosalie and your elders agree.

we'll be meeting tomorrow in the clearing to settle this and decide an appropriate punishment as the chief of police seems... unwilling to take the sexual assault of his daughter seriously, come Bella. lets get you home so I can look at your hand." Carlisle said kindly.

Bella nodded and walked to the door just as Alice and Rosalie came downstairs with two suitcases each in hand. but before she left Bella turned to charlie.

"Oh and by the way, you should know jacob would rather i be dead than be with Edward, thats why I was so mad at him last time, I just made the mistake of forgiving him. have a nice life, _Charlie_" she said before walking out of the house

* * *

**A/N: ok im postint this as complete for now, but if you want a follow up chapter to see what goes down with the wolves. how things go from here..ect. let me know, im not a mind reader like edward i cant magically tell if you want a follow up lol.****.****please leave a review and. have a wonderful day****-Blessed be xoxo**


	2. Stronger Ties and Regrets

**A/N: ok wow thank you all for your reviews and I really dont know how far im planning to take this story now. I have a few other stories that i have to work on aswell, but i know there will at least be 3 more chapters to this, ( thanks to Christianmom54 for the suggestion) I decided that Her fathers indiffrence would affect Bella more than she likes to admit. and that. she should grow as a character... plus there's a vindictive part of me that wants to write out Charlie's attempts to get back his daughter. as for mentioning the treaty infront of Charlie, i figured that here has to be a reason given to the town for the Cullens not being allowed on the beach. so I figured the story they spread around was that the tribe didn't like outsiders and strong armmed the Cullens into an agreement that basically boils down to. 'Stay off our land and our boys wont attack yours'**

**( WARNING: this chapter contains explicit scenes of gruesome assault during the third scene )**

* * *

Bella let out a shaking breath as Carlisle wrapped her hand. she closed her eyes and exhaled slowly. "I just. I cant believe he said that. I mean he's supposed to be my father and he _encuraged_ My attacker, this goes way beyond his normal hatred of Edward, this was just... ugh! im so freaking pissed off at him I dont even know what to say!" Bella fumed

Carlisle smiled. " good, your not excusing his actions, he shouldnt have taken your assult so lightly, and if it makes you feel better me and Esme already consider you our daughter and we're just as infuriated as you. in fact im pretty sure my lovley wife. is downstairs cooking you a lovley dinner as she rehearses the lecture shes preparing for Charlie." Carlisle soothed.

Bella gave him a small smile. "Thanks, I also think of you and Esme as parents. its hard not to when all you've done since i've waltzed into your lives is take care of me. " Bella admitted.

" You didnt waltz, you fell head first and rolled the rest of the way." Rosalie commented as she passed by the Door. And just like that Bella was laughing as Carlisle shook his head in amusement. "I love you to big sis!" Bella called out after her.

Though she didn't see it, her words made Rosalie freeze for a. second before a blinding smile broke across her face. and up in her room a pixie vampire sat up and squealed as she clapped her hands exitedly. just like that though she didn't know it yet. Bella had swayed Rosalie to ger side.

**_~Scene~_**

The next day the Cullens were waiting in the small clearing when they heard the heavy thudding of paws. then after a few minutes Sam, Jared, Paul, Seth, Leah and Jacob walked into view.

Edward spoke lowly so neither the wolves nor Bella could hear. "Their terrified and mortified. terriffied that now that the treaty is broken that we'll wipe them out. for what Jacob did to Bella, they know how protective vampires are of their mates, they know its as strong as imprinting. if not stronger.

they dont want to go to war, their worried you wont accept their offer. we hold all the cards." He said hurriedly. Carlisle gave a descreet nod and stepped forward.

"Welcome. I wish we were meeting on better terms, we are here to discuss what. your elders have decided to do in regards to jacob, and what can be done to rectify this situation." He said seriously. Sam nodded and stepped forward.

"Thank you, we to wish this meeting had been called on better terms, we wont waste your time. we've come with an offer that we hope will satisfy you. for one our elders are strong believers in the saying 'an eye for an eye' that being said. they think its only fair that Isabella's mate get a fair shot at him, Jacob has been ordered not to retaliate by our village elders, he can't disobey them. his wolf wont let him." Sam assured.

Edward smiled and nodded. he would enjoy that hit. "And furthermore the elders realize that as your mate Isabella will be joining you in immortality. its just a matter of _when. _so as further Apology we wish to tell you that when you do turn her, you shall not have to move to avoid confrontations with our tribe, you may turn her whenever you wish and we shall not interfere." Sam continued

"No!" Jacob growled and to a menacing step towards Bella. Edward was on him in an instant and punched him in the face with such force it actually knocked the idiot out, Surprisingly the Pack that had tensed now looked relieved that Jacob couldn'tt dig them into a deeper hole.

Sam sighed. " i'm sorry about him, unfortunately the elders were unable to think of a suitable punishment to make up for Isabella's humiliation. I can tell you now that Jacob still believe's that he did nothing wrong. Billy and Jacobs sisters are mortified by this and wish to tell you not to hold back on making a report for their sakes, We will even have one of the pack act as a witness if your father

tries to stop you, We've all seen what happened play out in his mind and it sickens us. im AsAshamed to say he took your very obvious struggling as 'Playing hard to get' Isabella. that being said we wish to know your decision." Sam said.

all the Cullens growled lowly as Edward gathered a very pale Bella into his arms. She was horrified, how anyone could be that delusional. Bella let out a choked sob as she wondered how far her ex-Best friend might have taken things had she not punched him.

The pack shifted uncomfotably, they were still wary of upsetting the Cullens. Finally Bella let out a shuddering breath as Rosalie rubbed soothing circles into Bella's back as Edward held her. " I'm going to file a report. I dont know if Charlie's going to fight me on this but just in case have someone who he is kniwn to be friends with act as a witness, either Paul or Seth would do." Bella said shakily.

Seth, trying to lighten the moment snorted. "Way to throw me to the wolves Bella, if my mom hears I witnessed a sexual assult and did nothing. she'll skin me alive." He said jokingly. Paul who had caught on smiled widely. "And you dont think mine will Clearwater? my rents will turn me into a new fur rug. C'mon bells, I thought we were cool." He said, mock pouting.

Bella smiled. "Call it payback for that time you phased and scared the shit out of me Paul." Bella said laughing. Leah snickered. "Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned" Leah muttered. making the Cullen men nodding. This of course set everyone off snickering, and for the moment the idiotic werewolf that was passed out lay forgotten as the frienship between two groups strengthened

**_~Scene~_**

Chief Charlie Swan was not having a good day, If he were a superstitious man he would say the case that he had been asked to help work on was Karma coming to bite him in the ass, kira Smith age 17 found beaten and raped in her own home by her father with no signs of forced entry. the main suspect was one of the girls friends who currently couldn't be located, Charlie sighed as he dropped the file onto his kitchen table before tiredly walking up to bed in the to quiet house...

_\- Charlie sighed as he got home from another late night. Reaching for the door he was surprised to find it unlocked and what he saw made his heart stop their on the living room floor was his crying daughter, bound ang gagged with her clothes torn apart and bruises littering her body._

_Charlie was rooted to the spot, but before he could help her or doing anything a half naked Jacob Black walked in from the kitchen, grinning as he Zipped up his fly. "Hey Charlie! your home late, listen I know what this looks like but she doesn't know what she wants. total misunderstanding." He said with a manic gleam in his eye._

_Then Edward was there, lhe had. a furious glint in his eye and somehow Charlie knew Jacob was going to die. "If yoyou ever touch her against her will again-" Edward snarled, but here he was cut off by Jacob. "She's not sure what she wants! ain't that right Charlie? you didn't mind last time I touched her without consent. congradulated me even, you had to know this was coming Didn't you Charlie?" Jacob mocked as Edward held him by the throat.-_

Charlie bolted. upright in bed. He never wanted to see his little girl like that again. what had he been thinking? did he really overlook an assault on his daughter because he prefered the perpetrator to her own boyfriend? what kind of a father was he.

The dream had left him cold, and scared for his daughters saftey. even though it was irrational he called his daughters phone.

/"_hello?"/ _a male voice answered

"This is Charlie Swan, Who is this and why do you have my daughters phone?"

/_" oh Chief Swan, this is Jasper Hale. Edward told me to answer the phone for Bella. She's a bit shaken up after the meeting with the group from the rez"/_

_"Why Did something happen?" He asked worriedly._

_/"You could say that sir, During our talk Edward had voiced his intentions to one day marry Bella, and Jacob got extreemly angry and tried to attack Bella when she made no obhections to his intentions"/_

Charlie felt panic rising in his gut. "Is she ok?"

_/" Oh she's doin' just fine. Edward wasn't gonna let no man attack his lady, he socked the mutt right in the kisser and knocked him out. Emmett's been havin' a blast. going all up anand down the house callin' Edward one punch man reincarnated."/_

Charlie heard a low chuckle on the other end of the line as he sighed. "Well. Do you mind if I talk to one of your parents for a moment?" He asked, and for a moment. Only silence could be heard.

_/ Uh, I'm not sure you wanna do that sir, they ain't real happy with you right now, momma Esme's convinced that Jacob- Sorry darlin, forgot his name's taboo in this house now- She's convinced that the mutt only made a grab for Bella cause you openly encuragged his obsession, She's been preparing a lecture for the past hour, and can i just say I had no idea that my mother had such a colorful vocabulary"/_

sighed. "Alright Mr Hale, you and your family have a good rest of the night. im sorry for disturbing you guys so late" He said sheepishly

_/"Not a problem sir. we were all just headin' up to bed after tonights exitement/_

_Click_

Charlie tried again but to no avail to get back to sleep again. every time he closed his eyes he saw his daughter lying on the floor broken while Jacob stood over her repeating those same words. "Its just a misunderstanding."

* * *

**A/N: ok I wasn't sure where to lleave off so I'm just gonna cut it off here. also when jasper is refering to "Darlin' " He's talking to Alice, just to make that clear. also I live for jasper's southern accent. literally Southern and british accents are my Kryptonite. and for those of you who have not caught on this story will have MAJOR Jacob bashing. just because I can't stand him and frankly i think he's immature and manipulative. now will Bella forgive Charlie? how far is Jacob willing to go? and will he cause more problems for the tribe? leave your opinions in the comments and again, reviews Always modivate me to get chapters to you faster. so keep them coming, also i am officially taking this storry out of 'complete' so theres that. also a little birdy told me Edward is getting anxious to show the world that Bella is his for eternity. How will he do that exactly? find out next chapter!**


	3. Promises of forever

Bella took in a deep breath as they pulled into the parking lot of school. Alice had dressed her this morning in a white knit sweater, blue jeans and black flats. though She didn't know why Alice had suddenly decided to play Barbie Bella, she did know that Edward was planning sonething.

Her suspicions were confirmed when she saw most of the student body in the parking lot and noticed Edwards siblings redirecting stray students back to the parking lot.

As she got out of the car and started wallking she stared in confusion at the student body, even more so when they began to gasp. "Bella!" Edward called.

Bella turned around and gasped as her hand flew to her mouth, There three feet away from her was Edward, down on one knee holding a ring box open with a ring that she just knew belonged on her finger.

"Isabella Swan, from the moment I laid eyes on you I knew you were special. and I knew I just had to get to know you. From our first date in Port Angeles, I knew I loved you. From our first kiss in your room that I hope your father never finds out about-" Here He was met with chuckles from the watching crowd.

"I knew that I never wanted to let you go. when we had to move, it broke my heart to let you go. When you showed up at our new house with my crazy pixie of a sister who somehow went to kidnap you without any of us noticing-" Here he heard more snorts from the onlookers. " - I knew I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you. So now Isabella Marie Swan. I am here, before you today. asking you If you would do me the great honor of becoming my wife?" He ask, Voice thick with emotion.

Bella sucked in a sharp breath, she knew she wanted to be with Edward for well, Forever, but _marriage?_ who gets married at 18? what would the students think? What would Renee think? What would Charlie- She stopped her thoughts there. because that was when she realized something.

Why the fuck did she care what anyone else thought? it was her life! and she was through trying to please everyone, I mean look where trying to please Charlie had gotten her? pleasing Charlie who had pushed her to spend time with jacob had meant that she realized to late that keeping him in her life wasn't safe.

So after a few moments of utter silence Bella broke into a wide smile and launched herself at Edward, who duitifuly caught her as she screamed. "YES!" at the top of her lungs.

It started with Alice who squealed. and started clapping. Then slowly the rest of the student body broke out into loud Clapping and whistling.

**_~Scene~_**

Throughout the day many people came and congradulated them. and Bella couldn't be happier. which is probably why she decided to throw Jessica a bone and ask her to be a bridesmaid along with Angela, they both heartily agreed. and just to be spiteful she complained about not knowing who would take the last Two spots right infront of Lauren the Bitch.

Bella wanted five bridesmaids."Who's going to be the third bridesmaid. and who's going to be your maid of honor?" Angela asked once they were all seated at the table. Making a split second desicion Bella turned to Alice. "Alice would you be my maid of honor?" She asked. Alice squealed and nodded as she clapped.

"Oh yes! dont worry this wedding is going to be perfect!" She squealed. Bella sent her a hard look. "Yes, but Alice. please remember that this is my wedding. and I get veto power on everything, maybe if I was still the old me who wanted to keep everyone happy I probably would have let you plan everything, regardless of what I wanted.

But I've decided its time to speak up and stand my ground." Bella said. Everyone blinked at her. It was Angela who broke the silence. "Wow Bella, What brought on this new you?" she asked. Bella looked at Alice and she nodded. It was going to get out anyway once they filed the report. So Bella filled them in on what they had missed

She told them about her spending more time with Jacob just to make him and Charlie happy, She told them about how he said that he'd rather her die than be with Edward. then she told them about jacob forcing himself on her and her fathers indiffrence.

Jessica and Angela were stunned and equally as appalled by Jacobs behavior. "So where are you staying now?" Jessica questioned. But before Bella could answer Alice scowled and Edward growled low in his throat as Lauren approached their table

"Well Isabella, you must think your so special now dont you?" Lauren sneered. Bella blinked. "Excuse me?" She questioned incredulously. "Oh dont play dumb! that whole thing was probably planned by you from the start! so how did you get Edward to propose huh? what are you knocked up or some shit?" She spat.

Edward growled lowly and Bella was about to lay into Lauren when surprisingly it was Jessica who layed int her. "Oh can it Lauren! just because Bella is marrying the love of her life doesn't mean that she's got a bun in the oven! I happen to think its sweet and romantic that Edward is so sure of his feelings for Bella. so take your jealousy laced bullshit somewhere else because unlike you we're busy. we do have a wedding to plan after all.." She said snidley.

Lauren huffed abd stormed away in anger

**_~Scene~_**

"No."

"Yes!"

"No"

"Yes!"

"No"

"Please!"

"Not a snowballs chance in the fiery pits of hell"

"But it would look so good!"

"Mary Alice Brandon Witlock Cullen, I am not. I repeat I am NOT wearing a pink encrusted tiara, nor will pink be anywhere near any part of my wedding decor." Bella insisted.

Alice sighed and relented as she put down sapphires as the gemstongemstones for the tiara instead of Kunzite. Bella flopped back onto her bed. It had been a few days since the argument with lauren and filing the report. not to mention the argument with Charlie that it led to. Really, her dad trully knew how to put his foot in his mouth. She sighed as she closed her eyes and remembered the encounter that still had her blood boiling.

**_-Flashback-_**

_Bella __and Edward had just finished filing the report. the officer who took her statement was allot more believing than her dad had been, and when she asked for any possible witnesses Bella sent a silent Apology to the two boys, she had figured two would be better than one..__" I'm not sure... I know there were a couple of guys somewhere nearby. i had heard them goofing off. Ithink they were. Seth Clearwater and_ _Paul Lahote. They- They're Jacobs_ best friends." _Bella said uncertianly. as if she were doubting if they would tell the truth or not_

_The officer nodded understandingly and they both left her desk. "Bella!" Charlie called as he stepped out of his office. he scowled slightly when. he saw Edward but he still waved them over_

_Bella hesitated for a moment before grabbing Edwards hand and walking into her fathers office._

* * *

**Ok i know im a bitch for leaving it there. and i am very sorry for this late upload but my wifi was acting up i would have had this chapter up a few days ago if my wifi hadn't desided to go all bitchy on me. that being said i do not want the fans of my other fic's to strangle me so it might be at least another week until the next chapter is up. as always leave a review and please let me know what you think! **


	4. Heated arguments and the power of please

**_-Previously on the unforhivable-_**

_Bella hesitates for a moment before taking Edwards hand and walking into her fathers office._

The Unforgivable Chapter 4

_they sat down across from him on the otherside of his desk as Charlie sighed. "Ok look bells, perhaps I Didn't take the situation as seriously as I should have." He said._

_"Understatement of the year." Bella grumbled. Edward gripped her hand in silent support. though to Charlie it seemed like a calming gesture._

_He relaxed slightly, that is until he spotted the ring on Bella's finger. his face turned red as Edward groaned lowly. in a vain attempt to salvage the situation he pulled Bella closer to him. "Charlie calm down before you say something you regret." Edward insisted. Bella looked between her Father and her fiancé confused._

_"What is that!?!" Charlie demanded. pointing at the ring. Edward pinched the bridge of his nose, really. how stupid can one human be?_

_Bella stiffened defensivley. "My engagement ring." She said in a clipped tone. "Engaged? Engaged? ENGAGED!?! BELLA MARIE SWAN YOUR TO YOUNG TO BE ENGAGED!" Charlie bellowed._

_"I am not! I'm 18 years old! I am well within my rights to marry whoever the hell I please!" Bella snapped. "I FORBID IT! I REFUSE TO ALLOW YOU TO MARRY THAT-THAT UNDESERVING SCUM!" He hollered. not caring that the entire station could here him. including Seth and Paul who had been called in to give their statements._

_the two wolves growled lowly. in their mind this was the equivalent of trying to keep them away from their imprints. their anger spurred them into giving extreem detail in their statements. including just how much Bella was struggling. and how tightly Jacob had been holding her._

_"You forbid me? YOU FUCKING FORBID ME!?! ENCASE YOU HAVEN'T GOTTEN IT THROUGH YOUR THICK ASS SCULL. YOU DONT CONTROL MY LIFE! I DONT LIVE WITH YOU ANYMORE YOU HAVE NO SAY OVER ANYTHING I DO!" Bella screeched._

_Edward just sighed and looked to the heavens. was Charlie a gluton for punishment? couldn't he see he was digging himself a deeper grave?_

_"Th-That doesnt matter! I'm still your father! and I dont want you to marry him! he left you before and he'll do it again!" Charlie insisted. Edward growled. that was one coment that he wouldn't stand for._

_" Thats where your wrong Chief Swan! I know I hurt Bella before. and trust me I hate myself every day for what I put her through. but I'll never leave her again! and I thank my lucky star's that despite your Disaproval she choose to forgive me. we're getting married Charlie. and there's nothing you can do about it!" Edward said._

_His eyes widened as he heard Charlies thoughts and he gripped Bella's arms knowing this would hurt his angel more than anything. "Fine! get married! just know that I want no part of it! I refuse to walk you down the isle!" Charlie snapped_

_Bella gasped as that one sentence cut into her heart. She grit her teeth as tears pooled in her eyes. "Thats fine by me. Carlisle will be happy to fill in for you. Lets go Edward." She said as she gripped Edwards hand and stormed out of the office. refusing to meet anyones gaze_

**_~End Flashback~_**

Bella wiped a stray tear from her eye as she recalled the encounter.

"What about a satin veil?" Alice asked. Bella smiled at her soon-to-be-sister's antic's. "No." Bella said as she smiled. Alice pouted. "What about a satin sash. to tie at your hips where the bodice meets the skirt of the dress?" She pleaded.

Bella thought that one over for a minute. "Yes." she said. Alice's eyes lit up. "Really!?!" She asked. I snorted "you tel me." Bella teased. Alice squealed and clapped her hands. "What flowers do you want in your bouquet?" She asked. Bella smiled. "Red chrysanthemums." She said.

"Why?" Alice asked. "Its stupid." Bella blushed. "Tell me." Alice insisted. Bella sighed. "Ok, well when i was Little i read this book it was about a young mouse named Chrysanthemum, who loves her long, beautiful name until a girl named Victoria and her friends, Rita and Jo,

tease her about it. but then a pregnant music teacher Mrs Twinkle defends her, saying how a lot of people have long names, which makes the girls envy Chrysanthemum and At the end of the story, Mrs. Twinkle gives birth to a girl and decides to name her Chrysanthemum, too.

I've always loved that book and after I read it I named all my dolls and bears Chrysanthemum" Bella explained as she blushed Scarlet. Alice was smiling at her. "Thats actually really sweet. Red Chrysanthemums it is" Alice said as she wrote it down

**_~Scene~_**

Bella Fidgeted nervously withbthe hem of her nightshirt. it was the night before the graduation party that alice swore wasn't only for her. as if she believed that.she and Edward were alone in the house. Alice had willingly helped her score some alone time with her Fiancé, mainly because Bella wanted to have a conversation with Edward that she would rather their family not hear.

"Edward." Bella began. He looked over at her from his place at the piano. "Yes love?" He asked. Bella gulped nervously. "I was wondering. You said you want me to have as many human experiences as I could before you changed me right?" She hedged. Edward furrowed his brow in confusion. "Yes, what is this about?" He asked curiously.

I bit my lip. "And we agreed that I wouldn't be changed until after our 'Honeymoon' Correct?" She continued. Edward nodded. "Yes." He said warily. "Well, i've decided i want something." Bella admitted. Edwards eyebrows rose in shock. "Anything." He promised immediately.

"I want a real honeymoon Edward. I want you to make love to me. while i'm still human." Bella sad, with more confidence than she felt. Edward looked at her sadly. "Bella. No." He said quietly.

That hurt worse than Bella was willing to admit. but she wasn't going to back down. and she wasn't above playing unfairly either. so with that in mind she allowed the tears to well up in her eyes. "Edward had her wrapped up in his arms in an instant. "Shhh. love, please dont cry. I hate it when you cry." He begged.

"Then stop making me cry." Bella said thickly. Edward let out a pained sound from his throat. and Bella had to stop herself from flinching. "Bella, my love. I could hurt you." He reasoned. "No you couldn't, hear me out Edward. yes physically you are strong enough to hurt me. but mentally and emotionally you could never do it. you could never hurt me Edward because you love me with all your heart. I Trust you." Bella sobbed.

Edward grimanced as his hold tightened on his angel. "Bella, Its to dangerous." He protested weakly and Bella smelled an easy victory. "Please? I want to do this more than anything. Please, for me?" She begged.

Edward frowned. he never wanted to hear his angel have to beg for anything. "We'll try." He agreed. Bella gave him a blinding smile and pulled herself up to give Edward a searing kiss as she wrapped her legs around his waist. Edward laughed as they broke apart. "Slow down love, we have to get married first." He said as amusement danced in his eyes.

Bella gave him a blinding smile. "Practice makes perfect!" She chirped as she fastened her lips to his again. all tears forgotten.

* * *

**Here you go. I wanted to continue but I decided to make the next part interactive. so leave a review and tell me what do you think. Should Bella forgive Charlie? who do you think the other three bridesmaids will be?****Confirmed bridesmaids****Jessica****Angela****Maid of honour****Alice****Who should the best man be? Should Emmett be the officiant? as always lleave a review. they always inspire me to get chapters to you faster. And have a wonderful day. blessed be.**


	5. Wedding Crasher

**A/N: Oh my gods thank you all for the helpful comments. things should be wrapped up in this chapter and then i might write an epilouge, depending on the responses i get. now someone asked me if I was going to include Renesme and im torn. on one hand i'd really like to include her. on the other hand I hate how S.M did the pregnancy. so I'm leaving it up to you faithful readers for a vote. 1. Do you want an epilouge? and 2. Do you want Renesme. or any baby because I might rename Renesme. but this is important. if you all do want a Renesme Keep these things in mind before voting****1\. NO ONE will be imprinting on her because. just no.****2\. she will be really smart and keep her power.****3\. her birth will not stir drama with the Denali's because someone, and I dont know who yet will have the common sense to inform them of the pregnancy.****4\. it will be a 9 month pregnancy and Bella will still need blood but will be able to eat human food** **5\. Renesme will grow normally gaining more and more vampirick qualities slowly until she turns 17 and becomes a full vampire natrually. ( there was such a microscopic amount of venom in her veins that it took 17 years to fully change her with virtually no pain.) thats my explanation. deal with it. anyhow cast your votes to let me know. on with the chapter!**

* * *

It was the day of her wedding and Bella was nervously anticipating her cue, Her bridal party stood waiting in their knee length midnight blue strapless satin gowns. they were holding small Bouquet's of multicolored chrysanthemums.

Bella was simply glad that all the girls she wanted as bridesmaids had accepted. Leah, Angela, Jessica, Rosalie and Emily, Stood in a line waiting for the music to begin. as soon as it did Bella gripped Carlisle arm as Alice glided gracefully ahead of the other girls.

a few minutes after the bridesmaids had left the room the music changed in tempo. and that was there cue. as soon as Bellas bare feet. (hidden by her flowing skirt) touched the white velvet Isle she looked up. confident that Carlisle would never let her fall.

In an instant Bella's eyes met her love's and everything else seemed to fade into the backround in that moment she knew nothing but Edward. She saw nothing but him. She barely registered Emmett's voice asking who was giving her away. she hardly noticed Carlisle putting her hand in his. she didn't spare a thought for her mother who had childishly showed up to the wedding in a black knee length dress in protest.

all she knew was the love of her life was standing infront of her, ready to begin their lives together. somewhere amongst the Haze of happiness She followed along with what Emmett was saying. not willing to miss her parts.

"Dear friends and family, we are gathered here today to witness and celebrate the union of Isabella Swan and Edward Anthony Masen Cullen in marriage.

Through their time together, they have come to realize that their personal dreams, hopes, and goals are more attainable and more meaningful through the combined effort and mutual support provided in love, commitment, and family; and so today, they will begin their life together, as husband and wife.

We are gathered here, not to witness the beginning of what will be, but rather what already is! We do not create this marriage, because marriage is created in the hearts of two loving people. We can and do, however, gather to celebrate with Bella and Edward the wondrous and joyful occurrence that has already taken place in their lives, and the commitment they make today.

True marriage begins well before the wedding day, and the efforts of marriage continue well beyond the ceremony's end. A brief moment in time and the stroke of the pen are all that is required to create the legal bond of marriage, but it takes a lifetime of love, commitment,

and compromise to make marriage durable and everlasting. Today you declare your commitment to each other before family and friends. Your yesterdays were the path to this moment, and your journey to a future of togetherness becomes a little clearer with each new day."

"Do you Edward take Isabella to be your lawfully wedded wife promising to love and cherish her, through joy and sorrow, sickness and health, and whatever challenges you may face, for as long as you both shall live?"

"I Do"

"Do you Isabella take Edward to be your lawfully wedded Husband promising to love and cherish him, through joy and sorrow, sickness and health, and whatever challenges you may face, for as long as you both shall live?"

"I Do"

"Do you Edward, take Isabella , to be your partner in life and to share a path of life with; equal in love, embraced as a mirror for your true self, promising to honor and cherish her, through good times and bad, as long as you both shall live?"

"I Do"

"Do you Isabella, take Edward , to be your partner in life and to share a path of life with; equal in love, embraced as a mirror for your true self, promising to honor and cherish him, through good times and bad, As long as you both shall live?"

"I Do"

"Do you Edward , take Isabella to be your wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, to love and to cherish; from this day forward so long as you both shall live?"

"I Do"

"Do you Isabella , take Edward to be your Husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, to love and to cherish; from this day forward so long as you both shall live?"

"I Do"

"Do you Edward choose Isabella to be your partner in life, to support and respect her in her successes and as well her failures, to care for her , to nurture her, and to grow with her throughout the seasons of your life together?"

"I Do"

"Do you Isabella choose Edward to be your partner in life, to support and respect him in his successes and as well his failures, to care for him , to nurture him, and to grow with him throughout the seasons of your life together?"

"I Do"

"Do you Edward, accept Isabella as your lifemate and one true love, promising to share in all that life offers and suffers, to be there for her in times of plenty, as well as times of need, to soothe her in times of pain, and to support her in all endeavors, big and small, for as long as you both shall live?"

"I Do"

"Do you Isabella, accept Edward as your lifemate and one true love, promising to share in all that life offers and suffers, to be there for him in times of plenty, as well as times of need, to soothe him in times of pain, and to support him in all endeavors, big and small, for as long as you both shall live?"

"I Do"

"is there anyone who believes these two should not be wed? speak now and embarrass the hell out of yourself or forever hold your peace" Emmett said.

The gathered guests chuckled, and Emmett was just about to continue when a figure stepped out into the Isle.

Everyone in attendance groaned in annoyance. there standing with a furious expression on his face stood none other than Jacob Black.

"I object!" He said. Bella glared at him. "Your objection is invalid now get the hell out of my family's back yard Jacob! You weren't even invited!" She yelled.

" Bella, you dont mean that! you love me. i know you do. but Cullen has got you so brainwashed you can't even see it! stop this stupid wedding and run away with me!" He pleaded.

Bella had had enough. "That is ENOUGH JACOB EPHRAIM BLACK I DO NOT LOVE YOU, NOR WILL I EVER LOVE YOU. I USED TO THINK OF YOU AS A BROTHER, BUT NOW YOUR NOTHING BUT AN IDIOTIC, WEDDING CRASHING MUTT! Jasper and Sam. please remove this imbecile from my wedding before i hunt down a baseball bat and knock some sense into this _dog_" She hissed.

Sam and Jasper both got up and began moving towards Jacob. " Don't fight this Bella! even Charlie prefers me over that low life!" Jacob shouted.

"Alright thats enough out of you kid, this is my daughter's wedding. dont make me take you in for public disturbance" Charlie said gruffly. he had thought allot about his actions these past few months. he had alienated his daughter just because he prefered a family friend over her own boyfriend. and almost lost her in the process.

when he had gotten the invitation he was surprised. he also wasn't stupid. his daughter was stubborn enough to not invite him out of spite. so he knew the invitation had to be Edwards doing. and that made him a better man than he himself had been throughout this whole mess.

Jacob had been so shocked by Charlie's outburst that Sam and Jasper were able to drag him away without much of a struggle.

they both came back a few minutes later wiping the last reminants of dirt off their clothes and sat back down. Emmett shook his head.

"Well, back to the Ceremony. no one else is allowed to interrupt. anyway. by the power vested in me I now pronounce you Mr and Mrs Cullen. you may now kiss the bride." Emmett announced.

Bella smiled widely and threw her arms around Edwards neck pulling him into a toe curling, soul searing kiss. his lips felt like velvet under hers and she boldly swiped her tongue along his bottom lip. begging for entrance. which he willingly gave.

Bella eagerly intertwined her tongue with his in a brief battle for dominance which he won of course. all to soon Edward pulled away, and she tried to chase him with her lips only to have him grip her hips to keep her in place.

The crowd chuckled and Bella blushed. just now remembering where she was

**_~Scene~_**

the reception that followed was a blur of greeting guests and dancing with everyone. though the vampires in the room were a bit tense with the attendance of Jane and Alec from the Vulturi. they had sent the two to the wedding to get the exact time frame of Bella's transformation. they were extremely satisfied with knowing that it would be during or the day after the honeymoon.

and Bella discovered that Jane apparently loved weddings, and Jacobs interruption earlier had amused them greatly. though Alec was disappointed he wouldn't get to see a human hit a wolf shifter with a bat.

overall everything was as good as it could be. Irina was still upset over tthe death of Laurent, however she had finally believed them about him trying to kill Bella, and so attended the wedding with admirable civility.

kate was just enjoying the festivities while Tayana ever the flirt was relishing in how many times she could get Bella to glare murderously at her.

then came the speeches.

Jessica was up first. "Well Bella was just like everyone else, totally mesmerized by Edward. or the hair, as they called him. then Edward was all about Bella, just like half the school's male population... anyway, I was going to talk about all the little things i've seen that show these two belong together. stolen moments. hidden touches and the like but instead I'll tell you about the first time I saw them together

me Bella and Angela had gone to port Angeles to shop for dresses and afterwards Bella went off to a book shop while me and Angela went to the boardwalk. we were supposed to meet up later that night for dinner, but instead

Bella shows up late with Edward in tow, even then he was a complete gentleman, first offering to buy her dinner. then take her home. it was like a story book beginning... you know, minus the waitress trying to flirt with Edward that Bella told me about."

the crowd laughed and Bella blushed.

Next up was Alice. " well first i would like to congratulate the happy couple. on finally getting married, and I would now like to tell my sister Rosalie who told me i was crazy for planning the wedding after their first date. I told you so." here the crowd chuckled

then came Renee. "well. while I can't say I was happy about my daughter's desision to marry this Young, at least its not because she's pregnant. and when they get divorced. she'll be welcome to use my shoulder to cry on."

Next it was Carlisle. " when Edward was brought into my family he was young and lost. he had just lost his parents and in many ways needed guidance. even when he rebelled like any other teenager does he always seemed incomplete. now looking at the two of them now i can confidently say that he has found that missing peice"

finally it was jasper making his best man speech. " well, I don't know about y'all but I knew these two would end up together since my brother went and played the hero getting Bella away from that van. i thought to myself.

"man, this is how all those crappy romance movies start. and of course my brother has a tendency to be, dramatic. so he fit right in with the movie idea. all jokes aside, im glad they've found happiness together. and congratulations to Bella, for being the only one in our family to win a bet against Alice!" he said laughing.

at the end of the reception Bella couldn't be happier. even with the small fight she had had with her mother a bit earlier. she readily started her forever with Edward as they drove off to their honeymoon. unconcerned with the pained howling of one lone wolf.

* * *

**Wow. this took much longer than I expected, thanks for wanting for this and thank you for reading this story. this is officially the end. unless i get a decent amount of requests for an Epilogue chapter. say 5-6? anyway i might post a separate story with scenes that were missing here. like hiw Emmett became the officiant. the argument that had lead to it. and the argument that lead to her walking down the ilse barefoot. let me know if you'd like that. huge tyanks to everyone who left comments with their opinions. and I hope you enjoyed this story. **


	6. MISSING SCENES ARE UP

**Attention! the separate story with the missing scene's has been posted! thank you all for your lovely comments and just so you know I will be working on an epilogue. don't forget to leave reviews over on the scenes as it always makes me happy to read your reviews. i always read them the minute i get the email notification. which sometimes annoys my teachers because apparently. "reading a review" is not a good reason to ignore their lesson. anyway I hope you all have a lovely day and blessed be!**


	7. Epilogue

Bella hummed as she looked out at the two people playing in the snow from the open window in their bedroom. the family had recently moved to England as the people in forks began to wonder about their age.

lost in her thoughts she wwas surprised by her husband who's hands encircled her waist before he brought his lips to her neck. kissing a trail down to her now exposed shoulder, bella fought to bite back a moan.

This was a very bad idea... now if she could only remember why and remind Edward, ah yes. the two impressionable people currently building a snowman in the front yard. "Edward, the kids... they'll hear us." she protested. "hmmm? they're all the way over there. it'll be fine." he murmured against the hollow of her throat.

he slid his hands teasingly under her shirt and Bella let out a pleasured gasp. just then the two four year olds heads turned in their direction. having heard their mothers indrawn breath.

faster than the two outside could catch with their still developing eyes, Bella pushed Edwards hands out of ger shirt and smiled brightly at her two little miracles.

"why did you gasp mommy?" Chrysanthemum asked. Bella smiled at her inquisitive daughter. " your daddy told me a shocking secret!" she called out. just a little louder than her normal tone of voice.

Elizabeth, Chrysanthemums twin sister cocked her head to the side in silent disapproval. Elizabeth had a very... unique gift. she could sense desire, and Elazer, Carlisle's friend, thought that when she was older, she would be able to manipulate people's levels of desire.

and although Elizabeth had no idea what it was that she was sensing. she did know that she did not want to be around people while she was sensing it coming from them. she had respectfully asked- well, _demanded _that we turn off the _gooey_ feeling that made her blush.

now she silently frowned at anyone who dared feel all gooey in front of her. Emmett was eagerly awaiting the day when she discovered just what it was that she was feeling. Rosalie swore that she wouldn't have sex with him for a decade if he was behind the reason she found out.

Bella had laughed. Rosalie doted on her goddaughter almost as much as Alice doted on hers. they were constantly arguing over who was the better godmother, who gave the best gifts. who taught the girls the most. ect... Chrysanthemum and Elizabeth let them have their fun and bore it with admirable civility. Elizabeth had inherited her mothers love of books. and Chrysanthemum Edwards love of music, the girls were identical. Bronze hair with brown highlights that was a bit curly. brown eyes with golden specks swirling around them. and adorable crooked grins that only came out when they tripped over something and broke it. the only thing that distinguishes them is their scents.

after a moment the girls looked at each other in silent communication. Edward snorted and bella raised an eyebrow in his direction, the girls adored pranking. especially if they were pranking Emmett. they had him and Jasper wrapped around their fingers. it was quite vute to watch.

"Mommy..." the girls began. Bella sighed "yes darlings?" she asked. "can we go over to Auntie Rosalie's?" Elizabeth asked. Bella frowned. "why?" she asked. "I wanted her to take me to the bookstore in town, if you take me we'd just end up buying the store out." Elizabeth said.

" alright. but use the ziplines. I dont want you walking there by yourself, even if it is only a few miles." she insisted. The girls giggled and ran towards the tree that held the zipline tthat stretched from their property, through the forest, onto Rosalie and Emmet's property. It was jaspers idea.

"they're going to cock block Emmett" Edward murmured. Bella snorted and shook her head as she turned around and wrapped her arms around her husband's neck. " hmmm. just imagine, when their hearing gets better we won't have any more alone time." she murmured. Edwards face morphed into one of horror as His wife giggled and walked away.

she wondered when he would remember that they had six very willing babysitters whenever they wanted a weekend of privacy.


End file.
